Conventionally, in a connector mounted on a substrate, such as a circuit board, and the like, a connector case sandwiches the connector from both sides to prevent the application of large loads on solder used to secure and connect a terminal to the substrate when external force, and the like, is received (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 15 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional connector.
In the figure, 811 is a connector upper case, and 841 is a connector lower case. A fitting concave portion 813 into which a counterpart connector not illustrated in the figure fits is formed in the upper case 811, and a plurality of terminals 851 are arranged inside the fitting concave portion 813. A retaining hole 814 is formed in a bottom portion 812 of the fitting concave portion 813, and a retaining frame 815 is inserted and fitted inside the retaining hole 814 from below. Furthermore, the terminals 851 are retained by the retaining frame 815, and tail portions 852 thereof are secured using solder to a wiring pattern of a substrate 891. Note that the substrate 891 is sandwiched from above and below by the upper case 811 and the lower case 841 such that a connector is reliably secured to the substrate 891, which thus prevents a load from being applied to the solder securing the tail portions 852 to the wiring pattern of the substrate 891, even if external force is applied.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-259590